


And who does Daddy belong to?

by yuwinil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Subspace, puppy yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinil/pseuds/yuwinil
Summary: In which Baekhyun comes home smelling like another puppy, and Chanyeol tries to teach him a lesson (and fails miserably because he doesn’t have a single dominant bone in his body).





	And who does Daddy belong to?

**Author's Note:**

> because I love when subs try to act dominant and then end up failing miserably cause they’re so desperate and have no self control :( just a quick drabble cause I'm trying this new thing where I write out certain scenarios I have in my head that don't necessarily fit into a fic, hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol is sitting on the couch buried under a pile of blankets when he hears the front door open. He lets out a few soft yips of excitement, throwing the blankets off of himself and onto the floor as quickly as possible so he can run to the door. His barks get louder as he does so, and finally, when he sees his brown haired boyfriend with glowing skin and a big grin standing in the foyer, he barks and wags his tail uncontrollably and wraps himself around the smaller man as tight as he can.

 

“Hi, puppy,” Baekhyun’s voice drifts to his ear dripping in honey, smooth and soft and so so sweet.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol says shyly, blushing as he pulls back but his face quickly turns into one of concern. He bends his knees slightly so he’s level with Baekhyun’s neck, and with laser focus he sniffs all over his boyfriend’s neck and chest.

 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Baekhyun chuckles and pets his hair.

 

Chanyeol gets on his knees and clings to Baekhyun’s jeans as he sniffs everywhere he can. The look of determination on his face quickly fades into one of sadness and insecurity. His features fall, his ears press flat to his head, and he looks up at Baekhyun and lets out a big, dramatic breath of air.

 

“Why do you smell like another puppy?” Chanyeol pouts, his bottom lip quaking like he’s going to cry.

 

“Baby,” Baekhyun sighs, “I went over to Yixing’s house like I mentioned earlier, remember? He has that new puppy I was telling you about, Sehun.”

 

“Did you touch him?”

 

“He came up to me and greeted me. You know how cuddly pups are.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, just hangs his head. Baekhyun bends down to pet his head but the puppy scurries off to the living room.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun calls after him.

 

The puppy buries himself under the blankets again.

 

Baekhyun puts his bag down and takes his shoes and coat off. He walks out of the foyer and into the living room and slowly approaches the lump on the couch, placing a light hand on it and flinching when it whines.

 

“Baby, please come out. I want to see your pretty face, I missed you so much today.”

 

A muffled “no” comes out of the pile and Baekhyun sighs, deciding to sit next to the pile instead and patiently wait for his puppy to calm down instead. He switches the channel from Chanyeol’s cartoons to a drama channel.

 

Chanyeol pokes his head out. “Hey! I was watching that,” he huffs.

 

“No, you were hiding under the blankets. You can’t see the TV from there,” Baekhyun replies nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at the puppy.

 

The puppy starts whining, not in the pitiful way he was before but in a sassy way, one with attitude.

 

Suddenly the blankets are being thrown onto the floor and Chanyeol is forcing his way into Baekhyun’s lap and taking the remote from his hands. He holds both of his hands and huffs, staring down at him with a frown.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun smirks.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch other puppies,” Chanyeol frowns.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Not even one.”

 

“But what if I do? What if a puppy runs up to me and wants a hug like puppies always do?”

 

“Then I’ll be upset,” Chanyeol huffs again, pulling a pout just for show. “And I-I’ll have to t-teach you a lesson.”

 

“Ooh, a lesson?” Baekhyun teases, taking his hands away from Chanyeol’s to try and tickle him.

 

“Stop,” Chanyeol half giggles, grasping for Baekhyun’s hands and putting them by his sides. “Stop,” he tries again, sterner this time as if trying to make up for the first one. “And yes, I will. But since you’re not even being serious right now then I-I think I-I should teach it to you right now.”

 

“The lesson?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then go ahead,” Baekhyun grins.

 

“Stop smiling first.”

 

Baekhyun shrugs and drops the smile. Chanyeol stands up and reaches out for his hand, and when Baekhyun offers his hand he tugs him up off the couch and leads him to the bedroom.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Chanyeol says as he closes the door. “Except for your boxers, keep those on.”

 

“Wow, sounds like you’ve really got a plan for—”

 

“No talking.”

 

Baekhyun looks surprised but he stops talking and strips down to his boxers.

 

“Now get on the bed,” Chanyeol says with more confidence than before. He watches the human crawl on the bed and sit right in the middle. He approaches him by the side of the bed. “Lay down.”

 

Baekhyun obliges and watches excitedly as Chanyeol crawls on the bed and sits in his lap. Baekhyun places his hands on the junction of his thighs and his ass. Chanyeol sits up straight and pulls his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side.

 

Baekhyun smooths his hand over his long, broad torso, his thick waist, his fleshy hips, back down over his ass and down the length of his tail.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch,” Chanyeol frowns, pulling his hands away and holding them by his sides. He rolls his hips forward in slow motion, watching his human gasp softly. “You just have to watch me play with myself.” Chanyeol slips a hand in his sweatpants to grasp himself. He gasps and whines as he wraps a hand around his dick and starts rubbing. He pulls it out teasingly slow, letting just the tip show at first, then letting his balls hang over the hem of his sweatpants.

 

Baekhyun watches intently, watches his puppy grasp his large size and he wants nothing more than to grab him and show him how much better it would feel if he could touch him instead. He watches Chanyeol stroke himself, the puppy writhing and whimpering, in turn making Baekhyun painfully hard. Hearing his baby’s little noises never fails to make him aroused. Not to mention the way Chanyeol is helplessly rutting against him with the most pathetic look on his face.

 

“Aw, baby, you wanna cum already?” Baekhyun says condescendingly.

 

“No,” Chanyeol whines, letting go of his cock and averting his eyes. He puts his hand on Baekhyun’s hard-on and looks at him through his lashes. The human chokes on his breath a bit, watches as Chanyeol rubs him for a few spare moments and then focus back on himself. Chanyeol pulls his sweatpants off fully, turns around in Baekhyun’s lap so his ass is on display and he starts rutting again Baekhyun, slick pouring from his hole and leaking all over the human’s tummy.

 

Baekhyun is not good at being teased, can think of only a couple other times the puppy has teased him. He can’t take it, he wasn’t made for this kind of thing, he places his hands on Chanyeol’s ass and kneads, even slaps his ass and watches how it ripples and makes the puppy squeak.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol sits up and pulls his hands away, “you’re not following the rules.”

 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“M’not gonna let you cum,” Chanyeol huffs, holding Baekhyun’s hands behind him, rolling his hips into the human’s again. “M’gonna make Daddy really hard and then he’ll just have to wait for it to go away.”

 

Baekhyun whines playfully in protest, half mocking Chanyeol’s whines.

 

“Y-you just have to sit there, a-and watch me touch myself and not be able to help, a-and then you’ll see.”

 

“Then I’ll see what, baby?”

 

“Shhhhh.”

 

“What will I see?”

 

Chanyeol huffs. “Th-that… that, that y-you, mmmm…” He stops suddenly and turns around again in Baekhyun’s lap, whining while he tugs Baekhyun’s boxers off and strokes him lazily for a few moments. The human moans at the sudden contact, then sighs when the puppy lets go and moves up on his body near his tummy. He holds the human’s hands again and starts humping his tummy.

 

“Baby, look at you. You’re so desperate, you need to be touched,” Baekhyun coos, trying to move his hands to touch his puppy. But Chanyeol just whines and slaps a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

“Shush.”

 

Baekhyun uses his now freed hand to grab at his puppy’s cock, making him squeal and jump in surprise. Chanyeol scrambles to hold his hand down again.

 

“Don’t be a meanie,” Chanyeol whines with a pout, looking at Baekhyun with the saddest, most pitiful puppy face he could muster up.

 

“I’m not mean,” Baekhyun pouts playfully.

 

“Yes you are,” Chanyeol protests.

 

“Daddy just wants to take care of his baby,” Baekhyun says softly, so soft that Chanyeol pauses for a moment to consider his words. He wants to be taken care of, yes, but not right now. Right now he needs to teach Daddy a lesson.

 

“Not until you learn your lesson,” Chanyeol huffs.

 

“And what lesson is that? You still haven’t told me.”

 

“Th-that you-you belong to me and… and I’m your only puppy, and-and….”

 

“Baby, of course you’re my only puppy. Of course I belong to you. How could you think otherwise?” Baekhyun asks concernedly, closely watching the pout that seems to be glued to Chanyeol’s face.

 

A sort of strangled cry erupts from Chanyeol’s throat, and his face scrunches up like he’s going to cry but nothing comes out. He looks like he’s trying his hardest to hold it back. More strangled sounds, he’s still holding Baekhyun’s hands at their sides but his grip is losing its strength.

 

“How could you think that, baby?” Baekhyun whispers, attaching his lips to Chanyeol’s right nipple and sucking softly. The puppy’s face immediately morphs into one of surprise and pleasure, and he whimpers as his body relaxes into the touch. He tries to pull away though, once he realizes how easily he gave into the touch, with almost no hesitation.

 

“B-but-but, Daddy, I-I was gonna teach—”

 

“Shhh, baby, shh,” Baekhyun pulls his hands away from Chanyeol’s grip and rubs up and down his sides. Chanyeol grabs his arms to try and stop him but he doesn’t seem too determined this time. His grip is weak and half-hearted. The arch in his back shows much more enthusiasm, his body pushing into the feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue swirling around his sensitive nipple, craving more.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch—”

 

“I’m not allowed to do this?” Baekhyun snickers, rubbing two fingers over his hole to feel just how wet he is. So wet, he could probably slip both fingers in with no trouble. The moan that rips from Chanyeol’s throat confirms this. Chanyeol sits comfortably on his fingers and his short whimpers, each one following quickly after the other, tell Baekhyun that it feels good. But it could feel better. His puppy wants more.

 

“N-no, Daddy, you’re…” His voice, much weaker now. And his body, so pliant and desperate to be touched the only way he knows how. Baekhyun is always around to play with him and make him feel good, he can’t remember the last time he tried touching himself. He'd forgotten how to do it properly.

 

“Stop pretending like you don’t want Daddy to touch you,” Baekhyun whispers to him, looking up at him and watching as his eyes open in shock, like he’s suddenly translucent and Baekhyun just saw right through him. “Be a good boy.”

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol whines.

 

“Hm? You’re gonna stop being a bad puppy?”

 

“I’m not a bad puppy!”

 

Baekhyun slips a third finger in. “Then quit acting like it. Say you’re sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Chanyeol chokes out, losing his ability to focus as the human rubs incessantly over his prostate and sends warm tingles through his body.

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“I’m s-sorry I thought… _Daddy_ , you’d be o-other puppies, no, I know-I know I’m th-the… only puppy… yours,” Chanyeol stammers out with great difficulty, his eyes rolling back into his head and slobber dripping down his chin, not even able to keep his tongue in his mouth as Baekhyun thrusts his fingers in and out of him at an unforgiving pace.

 

“Look at you, baby. You’re falling apart.”

 

Chanyeol just moans.

 

“You need to be fucked?”

 

The puppy nods, his eyes refocusing and looking down at Baekhyun’s cock sitting against his tummy, red and leaking and _big_ , just waiting to be inside of him. He can’t stop drooling, he wants it so bad. Some drool drips down all the way to Baekhyun’s dick and the humans chuckles, wiping at his puppy’s face and grabbing at his ass, pulling him closer and sliding his dick through the wetness that’s gathered by his hole.

 

“Ready, baby?”

 

Chanyeol hums.

 

“Say yes, pup.”

 

“Yes,” he says, a little slurred but still coherent.

 

“Say ‘please fuck me, Daddy.’”

 

Chanyeol whines and places his hands on the human’s shoulders to try and stabilize himself. “Please fuck me, Daddy,” he says with a pout.

 

“What a good boy who uses his words,” Baekhyun coos and slips inside him, watching his puppy’s face tense up from unbearable pleasure. He always looks like that when he’s being touched, like it feels so good but he can barely handle it. And sometimes he can’t. He has to be talked through it and encouraged and praised if he’s going to do anything but sit there and drool on himself. Baekhyun finds it so endearing.

 

Baekhyun fucks up into Chanyeol and revels in the way the puppy drools and whimpers and says ‘ _Daddy_ ’ over and over again. Like that’s all the pup can think about, his Daddy, and how good it feels to be connected to him. And he’s so glad his puppy finally calmed down and stopped being jealous and upset.

 

He loves his puppy, and he would never do anything to hurt him or breach his trust. And he wants him to know that so he fucks into him harder and says “Listen to me, baby.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open and he cries out with Baekhyun’s cock relentlessly slamming into him.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Baekhyun asks with unwavering eye contact.

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol answers, the smallest and softest smile appearing on his face.

 

Baekhyun coos and roughly grabs his ass, “Good boy.”

 

“And who’s allowed to touch you?”

 

“Only Daddy,” the puppy giggles.

 

“That’s right. You’re so good. And who does Daddy belong to?”

 

“Puppy!”

 

“Good boy. And does puppy love Daddy?”

 

“So much,” the puppy pouts, clinging to him and pressing their bodies closer together.

 

“Daddy loves you too,” Baekhyun grins.

 

Chanyeol gasps at that. Of course he knows his Daddy loves him, he hears it all the time, can feel it everyday whenever they’re together. But to hear it like this, while he’s so vulnerable and spread out and allowing Baekhyun to do as he pleases with his body, it’s overwhelming.And with barely any notice, he can feel warmth gathering inside him, the edges of his muscles and nerves and bones and skin all blurring together into one warm, tingly, euphoric and beautiful mess and he asks one hurried question, “Can I please cum, Daddy?”

 

“Go ahead, baby.”

 

He spills all over himself, drool and cum and slick mixed over his and Baekhyun’s bodies.

 

It’s mere moments later when Baekhyun’s thrusts get slower and deeper and Chanyeol feels him release inside him. He whines and holds onto his human as tight as he can as they roll their hips into each other to try and finish their orgasms. They’re hot and sweaty and breathy when they finish, and Baekhyun slowly leans back and lets his puppy splay out on top of him, holding him tight and not letting his cock slip out of his hole. He wants to stay attached for as long as possible, and Chanyeol seems to have the same idea in mind.

 

“Mine,” the puppy breathes into his skin.

 

“Mine,” Baekhyun holds him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought? and if you have any requests? <3 xo


End file.
